BlueCoat Shinigami
by Queen of the Random Word
Summary: Join the Bleach gang, of a world filled with cops, hallows, Shinigami, ghosts, and a new kind of being that seems to be a threat to them all..... the necromancer! future fic IchigoXRukia, not a Garth Nix xover


An: I know you Fate's Irony and Of Wands and Windscars readers are going to kill me but…. DO NOT FEAR I will write in those fics, although Of Wands and Windscars are on temporary hiatus… But I will not give up on it!!!!!!!!!!!

Any way this is not what I came here to write about. My dear friend and Beta reader for this fic, Niham helped inspire this fan fic and came up with ideas to help sprout this fic in to a fan fic, it will be about cops, hallows, and of course shinigami.

So to those of you still here, here is the fan fic:

Bluecoat Shinigami

By Shcribble Donamarine

Chapter one:

Drive!

"I sweaer to drunk I'm not god!" the man in the car exclaimed. There was nothing distinguishing about him, maybe the red blotchy eyes and the obvious slur of a drunk man, but Kurosaki Ichigo couldn't pick out anything do pull this guy out of a crowd.

"Yeah…. And I'm a Shinigami; well anyway, could I please have a breath analyzer test? It's standard procedure." Ichigo replied. He could hear his partner, an ageing old man chuckling behind him in the patrol car.

"But I sw-" the man began. Ichigo bit in his impatience trying to remember his training in this kind of situation.

"Yes, yes, yes, but it'd be in your best interest if you didn't fear the breathalyzer test. Otherwise I'd have to report your failure to comply, and take you down town…." If in doubt, a slight scare tactic might make things easier for the both of them.  
"Alright, alright! I'll do it!" the man exclaimed. Ichigo grinned, success at last!

If the scene wasn't obvious Kurosaki Ichigo, age twenty four, almost twenty five, had finished high school and collage and was now a member of the local police force. Well to the normal human, that was Ichigo's story.

To those who were supernaturally aware, the real truth was at the age of fifteen Kurosaki Ichigo, a teenager who could see ghosts as clearly as he could see everything else, encountered a monster called a hallow, an unsaved corrupted soul of a dead human being who became a masked monster who ate the souls of the living to fill the never ending void represented by the clear hole in the chest. The hallow was attacking Ichigo's father and sisters, but Ichigo was the hollow's main target, for they craved special souls, those who often had the sixth sense. During the attack Ichigo learned the hunters and cleansers of the Hollows, the powerful spirits called the Shinigami. The shinigami he met as she battled the hollow was a young woman named Kuchiki Rukia, who, injured in her battle with the hallow, lent Ichigo her powers and Ichigo fought the hallow and defeated it to defend his family. The rest was history, Ichigo lost Rukia's powers after months of running around defeating local hallow, meeting a quincy, the last of a group of humans with the natural power to battle hallows, and two close friends developed their own powers to defeat opponents in battle. Soon Ichigo discovered, with the help of an ex-shinigami Urahara Kisuke, that Ichigo had his won set of shinigami powers. This lead to other adventures, such as infiltrating the Soul Society, the head quarters of the shinigami, getting to know the Shinigami who lived there, meeting and training with half hallow and half shinigami fighters called Visards, and even diving head first in to the world of the hallow, Hueco Mundo. All this would have made an interesting, if not popular manga series, but Ichigo some how got the impression that no one would believe the series enough to enjoy it.

Ichigo sat behind the wheel of the patrol car outside of the station and rested his head against the steering wheel.

His partner Taurus Nardo was a man who lived up to his name, he was a very well feed man who seemed to make it clear that it would be very rude to make a comment about his weight. The man seemed proud of his girth, claiming it was a veteran of many battles against jelly filled doughnuts and coffee on days that were low on crime hair was dark brown with dark grey grizzles that reminded Ichigo of a Grizzly bear he saw in an Alaska brochure once. The man's face how ever was broad and strong, with the second chin to cushion underneath reminded Ichigo that of a large bull or steer. He glanced at his watch.

"well, it's only six am… the graveyard shift ends in two hours, so want to hit the doughnut shop? It's extra frosting day…." Officer Taurus said in a tone that seemed to try to encite Ichigo in to something. "I'll drive…. You've been driving all night. It's my turn."

Ichigo looked at the man for a moment before he sighed. He was starting to feel worn out from driving since mid-night. "Alright."

"Yoshi!" Officer Taurus exclaimed as he slide to open his door. Ichigo had already open his and managed to squeeze out the door and unfold his body from the cramped position of the seat and stood up, stretching his back like an upright cat. He then reached for his heavy belt, his gun, his radio and other stuff Ichigo's tired brain failed to remember, and hitched the heavy sucker up his waist. He then slid to the other side of the car and in to the seat.

"Hey Ichigo-kun, I just remembered, that guy you pulled over said 'swear to d-"

"I know I know!" Ichigo exclaimed but to no avail.

"-not god! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Well I'll tell you one thing, thank god, that guy is not god, can you imagine, if he were god, the universe would be a total wreck…. Ha ha ha ha ha ha haw! You get it? A Wreck!" Officer Taurus laughed.

"Yeah. Ha, ha, ha." Ichigo muttered slightly sarcastic.

"Any way be better get going, don't want to be caught in the breakfast rush." Taurus said as he began to drive out of the station's parking log and began to drive down the road like an old dog searching for a promising trail.

"Hey Ichigo-kun, want to see an old trick?"

"No." Ichigo muttered before he began check the radio for more signals, only static proved it was working crackled in to the car's cabin. Nothing, just a report of another comprehended drunk driver, and suspicions of a wild party, on a Thursday which seemed to be considered the new Friday by what ever wild party goers that seemed to know each other at the station.

"Oh come on Kurosaki-kun! Lighten up! It's not good for a young feller like you to be so serious." Taurus barked before he let go of the steering wheel and leaned a degree forward. Ichigo yelped as the man rose his hands above his head and chirped "Look ma, no hands."  
"What the hell are you doing!" Ichigo exclaimed, reaching for the steering wheel only to have his hands contained by Taurus' own, and it was then Ichigo noticed, Taurus's stomach was clutching the steering wheel and keeping it all under control and looked up to see Taurus grin, his eyes on the road.

"This is what you can do with plenty of doughnuts, sprinkles, and plenty of time and practice!"

"Watch out for that car!" Ichigo yelped and gulped.

Later they had arrived at the doughnut shop within minutes, Ichigo clambered out of the passenger's side as if his life depended on it. "Taurus-senpai, I think I should do the driving." He panted; his nerves were still shaking after a few near misses on the road.

"Lets go inside I'm looking forward to those sprinkles!" Taurus cheered, acting as if this was ordinary business, shutting and locking the car door as he paraded around the front of the car and dragged Ichigo inside the doughnut shop like a rag doll.

Inside the young lady behind the doughnut bar waved excitedly and picked up a pair of tongs, her eyes were already scanning the pastries on display that could be their potential order. The rest of the shop was quiet and empty, all the tables were clean and never used since closing the night before.

"I'll have three raspberry filled doughnuts with extra frosting and sprinkles and Ichigo-kun what will you have?" the senior officer ordered as he crossed the shop. Ichigo eyes would have widened at the amount Taurus was ordering if he hadn't already come to expect it. "Black coffee." Ichigo said.

"What no doughnuts?" Taurus exclaimed. The quiet girl behind the counter sighed; she too had come to expect this, and had already the cup of hot coffee ready.

"I have breakfast waiting for me at home." Ichigo answered. As the son of a man who ran the Kurosaki clinic, Ichigo had grown to be slightly health conscious, or at least not eat as much as his partner did, after all, all the fat and sugar content must have gone some where.

As the ever diligent cop, Ichigo turned the volume of his radio to be slightly louder, so he could hear the latest of police scans.

"So, Ichigo-kun, we've been partners for a long, long time," Taurus began as he carried their order to his favorite little table.

"We haven't been partners for even a month yet." Ichigo muttered. But once again he was ignored. Ichigo his hot coffee to his lips carefully.

"A long time." Taurus continued as if Ichigo confirmed what he said. " And well, I've been thinking, I'm getting on in my years, and with all the stress police work has entusted upon me, its' time that I retire."

Ichigo nearly choked on the hot black liquid as it churned around his mouth and throat like magma in its chamber under a volcano before he managed to swallow, his eyes began to water.

"yes, yes, yes, I know you'll miss me, Ichigo-kun, after all I taught you every thing you know about police work."

"Not really," Ichigo muttered in to his coffee, he had been working for almost a year already before he became partners with Taurus Nardo.

"Any ways," Taurus continued, " I'm going back to America, where I was born, to retire, in Florida most likely, and take up an old past time of mine, and began a new business, Kimono sewing. So you'll be partnered with some one new in about two weeks, the chief will let you know in about an hour and a half…" the radio cackled before Taurus took a bite out of his first doughnut.

"_There's an explosion and random destruction happening on thirteenth and Kubo street"_ the radio chirped. "_all available officers must report immediately!"_

In a heart beat Ichigo leapt up and looked at his belt, the most latest device from the Soul Society disguised as a pager, started going off, and in a voice only Ichigo could hear was the words " hallow, Hallow, hallow." And the same address as was being spoken about on the radio was flashing across the screen.

"let's go," Ichigo said as he leapt from his seat leaving his coffee on the table, Taurus was ahead of him, his two remaining doughnuts were already in a paper bag, and he dropped couple of paper bills on to the table to pay for the order and leaving a tip before he followed Ichigo out of the door and in to the patrol car. Ichigo turned on the ignition and backed out of the parking spot, on to the road, and turned on the siren, screeching the ears of others as a warning to stay out of the patrol car's way.

They drove down the street and turned left for a few streets before the turned right and stopped. Ichigo could see it. The hallow was large, about the size of a small two story building, it's mouth large, reminding Ichigo of a large toucan's beak, with bristles on the inside like a whale's baleen. The rest of its head was small. Its body was large and wide like that of a pro-wrester, with long legs that seemed to squat to achieve balance. The long arms seemed impossibly long, reaching to the roofs of buildings in the city to keep them out of the way as it moved.

Ichigo carefully pulled over, parking behind a tree to hopefully keep Taurus out of sight, as impossible as it seemed.

He then opened the door with one hand and reached in to a small pocket in his sleeve with the other. Out of it he pulled out a small pea shaped green orb, a mod soul, known as Kon. Once Ichigo was out of the car he tossed the small mod soul in to his mouth and swallowed. Instantly Ichigo felt his soul be forced out of his body, now dressed in a black samurai kimono with his zankupato strapped to his back wrapped in linen strips.

"You know what to do Kon!" Ichigo exclaimed as he ran off to fight the hallow. Kon just gave a subtile nod, the acting lesson and police training seemed to help greatly.

"Did you see the source of the explosion?" Kon asked Taurus who just unfolded himself from his seat.

Ichigo ran straight at the hallow, it noticed that there was a Shinigami in its presence and turned to face him. It roared, saying nothing, unfolded one of it's arm, folding it up in a zigzag pattern never seen in human joints and launched it forward very fast. Ichigo leapt to dodge, aiming a stike to the head.

The hallow swung its head and used the side of its large muzzle to block, before trying to swallow the Shinigami whole.

Ichigo saw the movement and he bounced off the lower jaw just in time as it snapped its huge jaw on thin air. It launched its other arm at Ichigo; he parried the move with a slice at the arm.

It howled in pain, but still kept its eyes on its opponent swinging it's other arm from behind Ichigo. He dodged and began trying to slice it's body in half, like a frog, the Hallow leapt in to the air and leapt over the building, Ichigo hot on it's heels.

Kon led Taurus away from the hallow battle, and began to inspect the damage caused by the hollow's previous movements.

"So Kon, did you hear of my retirement?" Taurus asked.

"Yea… wait! How did you know my name?" Kon began before the fact that Taurus called him by name clicked in to place.

The old man chucked. "You're my buddy, how can I not know your name? I don't like to cause trouble so I let the changes slide. Besides, I've taken a liking to you Kon, I know I'll miss you."

Kon was stunned for a moment before he began. "I'll miss you too."

"Well if Ichigo's aware of your existence tell him I said hi." Taurus said, bending to his knees to check the rubble, "no explosives, but there appears to be what remains of a water heater…. It must have been the cause of the explosion. Look, see that, that's the pressure outlet, it's capped, that's a bad thing because it's supposed to allow extra pressure and hot water out if it exceeds the limit the government set to prevent explosions, and if it hadn't already exploded it would have been much worse. It's obvious who ever capped it didn't know the first thing about the structure of water heaters."

Ichigo dodged another strike from the hallow as he swung his sword at attacking limb. The hallow was frustrated, and its arms had already had its extra joints damaged and was starting to slow down; Ichigo was only warming up too.

Then the hallow's bristles began to quiver and then began to inlarge. Ichigo kept an eye on them as they began to swell in and began to blast steady stream of some lime green liquid.

Ichigo leapt to the side to dodge only to feel a second stream of the goo, suddenly taking on a rather slimey viscous feel to it began to roll down his back. It smelled like rotten eggs.

Ichigo suddered at the feel and then began to hope the liquid wasn't toxic.

The hallow struck the pavement, causing a car to swerve and hit a fire hydrant, effectively washing away the liquid on the pavement and Ichigo. The hallow, stuck again, missing Ichigo and overbalancing, causing an opening for Ichigo which he took advantage of and stabbed Zangetsu's bladed tip in to the mask of the hallow, watching as it then began to purify and then lose it's form and disintegrate in to nothing.

Now…. All Ichigo had to worry about was finding Kon, he turned around and saw a bank that was displaying the temperature and the time…. It was eight fifteen; she was expecting him in fifteen more minutes.

After clearing out the damage the hallow caused, a call home, and the paper work that went with the whole adventure Ichigo was glad to be home after the long shift. Fortunately all the damaged was blamed on an exploded water heater caused by improper care of a water heater, and a steering malfunction on the car that caused the fire hydrant to explode, so the reports, and paper work was short and easy to fill out.

Ichigo opened the door to the apartment he lived in to be greeted by Rukia, dressed and ready for her shift at the police station.

"Welcome home." Rukia smiled as she saw him.

"It's good to be home." He said as he bent down to kiss her, she kissed back. Their wedding rings glistened in the morning light before she stepped to the side and walked out the door to head to her shift a the police station.

"I'll be off then." Rukia said softly, but Ichigo heard her. Once she was out of sight and out of hearing distance Ichigo then sighed and entered the apartement for an oh so exciting breakfast of toast. Yeah toast…..

An: Read and review! Chapter one, Done!


End file.
